


A Bit of Heaven In a Devil

by y33t



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y33t/pseuds/y33t
Summary: oh boy
Relationships: Therai/Zariel
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Therai didn't expect an angel to suddenly appear in the tavern today, but that's what he got. While everyone else was greeting the angel, he was standing in the corner with a fireball in his hands because... well, you see, Therai knows that devils and angels don't really get along. So he spends a few seconds discerning whether the angel was gonna be hostile or not when he sees a devil in the room. 

However, when the angel did glance at him when looking around the room, Therai faltered, for many reasons. First, because the angel's eyes were not angry, disgusted or hostile like he expected them to be. Hell, it might've even been fascination in his eyes. And second, because he didn't expect the angel to look so... handsome.

Sure, he knows that angels are supposed to have perfect bodies and stuff cause of all that god bullshit, but most of the time, he gags if he even tries to imagine an angel's face. But this time, it's making his hands falter and his heart beat faster, making him drop the fireball spell.

In a panic, he runs off to the toilet, his signature safe space. He sits there pondering what just happened. He must of been really shakey today. Yeah, that must be it. He decides to get out when it's been a few minutes and see if the angel stays with the party. Considering the fact that the party literally just accepted Zar'bir into the party when he appeared one day, the angel probably will stay.

And a part of Therai thinks that maybe, that won't be so bad.


	2. Lost a Hand But Gained a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you lose a hand lmao

Now that, was really funny. Therai really didn't think Zariel would do it, but he did. And now he only has one hand. Just as planned. You see, over the past few days of adventuring and drinking with the party and the new addition, Zariel, Therai has been feeling something quite weird. A desire. A desire to be closer to Zariel.

Which is weird, because he's never felt this way towards anybody. Not even to get closer as friends. Sure, he may care slightly for the party but only because if they're dead, he's probably not gonna survive alone. And on top of that, he doesn't even want to be friends with Zariel. He wants something... more, though he can't put his finger on exactly what.

But that doesn't matter now. What does matter, is that his plan worked. Now, he didn't do this because he thought it was funny (even though it very much was). He did it to see if he can use this to get closer to Zariel. Y'know, without a hand, normal everyday stuff gets hard to do if you don't have someone there to help you. In that case, you need someone to always help you, and Therai might just volunteer. And so he did.

"Fuck." Zariel said as he sits there covered in splinters and Devil's Twist.

"What the fuck, Zariel!? We were gonna use that barrel of Devil's Twist for our plan! And you decide to cannonball into it right then and there!?"

"It's fine, Therai, we just have to wait 2 more weeks, not like we have to pay for it either."

That was indeed true, but Therai wasn't actually angry about that. He was more worried for Zariel. If it was anybody else, he probably would be rolling on the ground laughing right about now, but Zariel seems to pull out his caring side so easily.

Zariel looks at his splinter covered body and looks up shyly at Therai.

"Uh, can you help with these splinters?"

"Yeah, come on, you fucking idiot."

Therai pulls Zariel up by the arm and sits him on a stool. He rubs his hands against his skin, feeling for splinters, though his face burns up the more he does this. Zariel is quite tense the whole time, except when Therai reaches the area at the top of his head, where he kind of leans into it a bit.

After a long while of silent medical help, Therai continues to feel around Zariel's arms though he knows all the splinters are gone.

"Um, Therai? I'm pretty sure all the splinters are gone, I think I'll be alright now."

Zariel then proceeds to swiftly take back his arm from Therai's grasp. Therai snaps out from his trance and looks up at Zariel very confused.

 _What?_ , oh, so he wanted help with the splinters but chooses to be picky when being treated with such care?

"Oh, I see, alright well, you can go clean up the damn mess you made alone then, I'm gonna go fuck off then!"

Therai stomps his way upstairs, leaving Zariel confused of why that happened. He sits there thinking of why Therai was so angry all of a sudden.

"Maybe I should just let him help me more..."

(Character perspective change go brrrr)

"Therai! Can you help with carrying this extra drink to the table?"

"On it!"

Zariel slides the silver coin to Dave as payment for the drinks and reaches for one of the drinks. However, another hand brushes against his, a redder, warmer hand. Therai and Zariel pull back their hand, both red in the face (Zariel doesn't notice Therai's red face though because... well his face is always red).

"Oh, uh, sorry Therai."

"Y-yeah whatever" 

They awkwardly shuffle towards the table, staying quite close to each other along the way. The party and Dornai start speaking but Zariel is plunged into his thoughts as Therai continues to stay very close to him.

Zariel never thought he would ever feel such a searing heat like the one he felt at Mathias' forge but here he was. This has actually been happening quite a lot the past few weeks.

He calls for Therai (always for Therai) to help with something like taking a monster apart, carrying supplies from the cart and back or taking drinks to the table and they always seem to brush hands or bump into each other and it never fails to make him feel flustered. He also asks for help even when he doesn't need it like when he asked Therai to help him don his armour even though he (and even Therai) knows that he can put it on with a snap of his fingers.

Is he the only one noticing all this!? Therai seems to not care much, though he didn't really pay attention to him, he was too busy contemplating his feelings during that moment.

Not to mention that he doesn't even mind not having a hand. Hell, he made the decision to lose his hand willingly. He was just really... charmed by the half-devil at the time. His facination towards him had turned into infatuation by then. He felt something pulling him towards Therai ever since he fell in the tavern. 

A voice snaps him out of his thoughts as he hears Dornai say, "Well, I'm gonna get another drink." and starts to stand up.

"I'll get it for you!" said Zariel, surprising Dornai slightly as those were his first words in the conversation so far.

"Uh, sure, thank you Zariel."

"Yeah, no problem. Actually, I might as well get a whole nother round of drinks for everyone. Uh, wanna help, Therai?"

"Well, if I don't, you might not get those drinks here by tomorrow." 

The smirk on Therai's face seems to make the joke at Zariel's expense less aggravating and more endearing for Zariel.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me with the drinks already will you?"

God, his patron must be laughing out loud right now, watching a half-angel fall for a half-devil. But then again, he hasn't been smited from the sky yet so maybe... this is meant to be?


End file.
